business continues below
by Canadino
Summary: Without glasses, the island looks almost like London.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

Jack Merridew stole his glasses.

This did not mean he fell apart though. Piggy was a level-headed person. It was dangerous to become hysterical – even more so on this island. So he sat by himself in the sand listening to Ralph speak words that became meaningless sounds. Without sight, the world dulled.

Well, it wasn't so bad, Piggy thought.

It could be like this back at home _with_ his glasses.

He didn't really think about it much until now, but – it could be very cloudy and downcast in London. The neat red brick houses across the street became lumps of maroon in the fog. Cars and people became moving, shifting shapes. Once, he went outside to pick up his toys when he was younger and thought if he wandered out enough, maybe he would walk right into another world. The thick glasses he'd had since he could remember were useless then.

It was even better when he stayed over his auntie's sweet shop in the city. There, people had to go outside no matter what since it was the city and he could look out the window and see lights and shadows wandering in the thick whiteness.

The trees around them reminded him of the buildings he used to see in the fog: tall, thick, brown things towering over him. If he squinted, he could see windows and lights. The rock some of the little'uns were gathering around could be a car, if he imagined it. They were little people clamoring around trying to get a seat in. It could be a cab, a dark coloured cab. It would drive off deeper into the city to deposit the little people into their business buildings.

There were two identical shapes in his line of vision, which he rationally knew were the twins, but he could pretend they were people he did not know walking around in the fog of the morning. Or – they could be the identical stone lions guarding the fancy art museums his auntie was so fond of. She would take him there every other afternoon. They had ceased being very entertaining after three visits.

That was an easy creation. The tall blonde figure could be from the painting he had been forced to look at with his auntie. It was her favorite. Clearly, the painter had a ridiculous Roman romance notion in his mind at the time, with swooning women in white and a golden-haired hero. Now it could move. Paintings would be much more interesting if they moved, he thought.

He really ought to be thinking realistically. Thinking about home was not going to solve any problems.

Still, it was rather comforting when his eyes became unreliable and he could fill in the blanks with his mind. The breeze around him was salty, unlike the smoggy London air, but he could easily override this. That part of the jungle could be the business district. That part could be the shopping district. They were dark, blurry places, but he could construct building forms and parts where light shone through the canopy could be windows.

Piggy vaguely heard Ralph announce he and the twins were going to bathe, so he nodded to get the distracting noise away. This little place, this London town, was curious. Very curious. He could see the fog and the buildings it hid; in fact, if he were to walk down the street, he could get to his auntie's place with no problem. Getting to his feet, he blinked the unclear picture in his eyes and created streets and landmarks with the blurry shapes in front of him.

He could be home. He could be home, and it had all been a crazy dream.

His foot fell upon a coconut left haphazardly in the path. He did not see it because he did not have his glasses. For his efforts, he received a face full of sand. He was not in London. He was on this godforsaken island. No amount of fanciful imagination could stop this from being the truth. And now he was blind and vulnerable. This realization was daunting. He wanted to lie there in misery forever.

No. He could not do that. Ralph needed him. Ralph was going to get them all home. Then the London town would not have to be a dream. He could finally get back to the dirty streets and rowdy neighbors. He found he almost missed them.

He became aware of Ralph at his side. "Come on, Piggy," Ralph said. "Let's go see Jack."

[=]

Note: The prompt was _a foggy day (in London town)_ for my 50 Prompts fic challenge. This proves I cannot write LOTF unless it is slash. Or AU. I actually haven't written anything for LOTF for a while, huh? But I fulfilled my goal of writing a Piggy-centric fic, so yay. Thanks for reading.


End file.
